Thanks, Su Ho
by mandossi
Summary: Su Ho memang pendek. Tapi tetap saja dia yang memimpin mereka hingga seperti ini. / "Terima kasih banyak, EXO's Guardian Angel!" / "Tidak, terima kasih Yi Xing … Kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu" [LayHoFF special present from mandossi] BL / Shou-ai / DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. please review after you read it -bow-


Author : **mandossi**

Title : **Thanks, Su Ho**

Main Cast :

**Zhang Yi Xing a.k.a Lay**

**Kim Joon Myeon a.k.a Su Ho**

Pairing : **You Know~**

Length :** OneShoot or Fluff?**

Rated : **T+**

Genre : **Shounen-ai, General, Romance**

Summary : _Su Ho memang pendek. Tapi tetap saja dia yang memimpin mereka hingga seperti ini. / "Terima kasih banyak, EXO's Guardian Angel!" / "Tidak, terima kasih Yi Xing … Kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu" [LayHoFF special present from mandossi]_

**Disclaimer : This story is not real, don't ever think is happened, okay?^^ - All cast is belong to themselves BUT this story is MINE! –ulzzangrara–**

-o0o-

EXO 1st Win in Music Bank!

Siapa yang tidak senang jika kalian menang dalam jangka waktu 1 bulan, vacuum comeback 1 tahun?

Ya. Itulah yang dipikirkan EXO. Mereka menang hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja. Lagu hits dan utama mereka, _Neukdae wa Minyeo_ atau _The Wolf and Beauty_ itu telah berada di posisi chart pertama di Music Bank.

Su Ho. Selaku _leader_ dari EXO mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih yang manis untuk yang mensupport mereka dari awal mereka debut hingga sekarang; mungkin salah satunya kalian yang sedang membaca fiction ini. Beberapa kata di awal ia biasa saja, tapi detik-detik selanjutnya ia mulai tidak bisa membendung air mata yang sudah berada di pelupuk matanya. Ia kembali berucap dengan sesegukan. Bahkan Lu Han, Chen, Baek Hyun, serta Lay kadang menenangkan Su Ho agar ia dapat menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan lancar.

Su Ho tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan susah payah. Hatinya senang, sedih, dan terharu dalam waktu yang sama. Air matanya tetap berjatuhan walaupun tidak seperti gadis cengeng yang menumpahkan semuanya bersama-sama.

"Terima kasih semuanya, kami mencintai kalian!" akhirnya Chan Yeol lah yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia tidak tega pada _hyung_nya yang satu itu. Su Ho memang pendek. Tapi tetap saja dia yang memimpin mereka hingga seperti ini. Chan Yeol bangga pada _leader _yang seperti itu.

"_Uljjima_" bisik Chan Yeol sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung Su Ho. Lagu _Wolf_ mereka kembali diputar sebagai Encore. Member EXO lain saling mengucapkan terima kasih pada _group_ lain yang menjadi saingan mereka. Setelah itu mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain, mereka bahagia, sangat.

Lay, ia maju ke depan saat part Chan Yeol di putar. Lalu memeluk Se Hun yang ada di depannya. Se Hun membalas pelukan Lay erat. Tanpa di sengaja Se Hun malah memutar badannya dan mendorong Lay ke belakang hingga menubruk Su Ho yang ada di tengah-tengah stage. Dan dia masih menangis.

"_Uljjimayo, gege_" ucap Lay setelah melepas pelukan Se Hun dan beralih ke Su Ho. Ia mengusap pipi Su Ho dan setelah itu memeluknya erat. Lu Han menelusuk ikut-ikut dalam adegan tak sengaja LayHo itu. Tangan kanannya mengelus surai Su Ho agar ia tenang. Dengan cepat, Lay mencium kedua mata Su Ho. Lu Han mendelik atas kelakuan Lay yang sengaja itu.

"Jangan disini. Banyak orang" nasihat Lu Han. Dan Lay mengangguk paham. Dengan –sangat– tidak rela, Lay melepas pelukannya. Sedangkan Su Ho, wajahnya memerah karena ucapan Lu Han, sekaligus efek menangis tadi.

EXO member lainnya terus bernyanyi hingga Encore berakhir.

-o0o-

-At Dorm-

"Terima kasih banyak, _EXO's Guardian Angel_!" teriak semua member berbarengan –minus Su Ho. Lagi. Ia menangis karena terharu. Ini kah yang menjadi alasan kenapa group lain sangat kuat dalam hubungan sesama member? Jika iya, Su Ho berharap EXO tidak pernah bubar atau terpecah belah karena mereka sangat, sangat seperti saudara.

"Terima kasih, Joon Myeonnie" Lu Han berjalan mendekat ke arah Su Ho bersama Xiu Min, lalu mereka mendekap Su Ho dengan sayang.

"Ini semua karena kerja kerasmu, Myeonnie" tutur Xiu Min. Tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Su Ho yang kini makin tak karuan tangisannya. Dia memang seorang _Suho_; Angel; Malaikat. Tapi ia juga tetaplah manusia yang dapat menangis dengan keras karena terharu. Lengan kanannya ia gerakkan untuk mengusap air matanya kasar. Tapi sekali lagi, air mata itu tetap mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, melewati pipi dan berakhir jatuh dari dagunya.

"Hey, berhentilah menangis. Kami benar-benar bangga padamu, Myeonnie" Lu Han menghapus air mata Su Ho. Ini juga alasan mengapa ia tidak pernah lelah dalam menjalani posisinya sebagai _leader_, entah itu EXO-K ataupun EXO. Mereka memang tulus, sekalipun kadang mereka menyebalkan minta ampun dan membuat Su Ho kesal. Tapi lagi, mereka hanya ingin menambah kesan kalau mereka tidak _datar_ dan ceria di dalam dorm.

"Baiklah… sekarang kalian bisa tidur, 'kan? Ini sudah pukul 10 malam" ujar Su Ho pelan. Jiwa _leader_nya kembali. Mereka semua tersenyum, lalu mengangguk mematuhi perintah Su Ho dan berjalan ke kamar masing-masing. Oh, maaf, tapi mereka malah mengajak pasangan masing-masing untuk satu kamar. Tapi sayang, Su Ho belum sadar akan _kejanggalan_ itu.

"_Ge_, kau tidak tidur?" Lay bertanya pelan seraya menggenggam jemari Su Ho.

"…" Su Ho tidak menjawab, tapi ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai persetujuan ajakan Lay untuk tidur.

Mereka; Lay dan Su Ho, berjalan ke arah kamar mereka. Hening. Hanya hentakan kaki mereka yang terdengar. Dan terus terdengar hingga mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, _ge_. Terima kasih karena sudah membawa kita menang seperti ini. Terima kasih karena masih mau memimpin kelompok ini. _Xie xie, gege_"

Su Ho yang semula sudah menutup matanya kini terbuka lagi. ia mendapati Lay tengah menatapnya dengan tubuh menyamping. Tersenyum manis. Dan ketulusan terpancar dari manik matanya. Su Ho balas tersenyum walau matanya berat untuk terbuka.

"Tidak, terima kasih Yi Xing. Jika bukan karenamu dan Kai yang memiliki posisi sebagai Dancing Machine. EXO tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Kau yang terbaik. Aku mencintaimu" balas Su Ho lembut. Ia merengkuh tubuh Lay dan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Lay. Menyesap aroma Lay yang membuatnya kecanduan itu.

"Bukan aku saja, _ge_. Tapi kau juga. Kau lah yang paling berperan disini. Karena jika tidak ada kau di sini. Entah seberantakan apa dorm"

"Tapi masih ada si _duizzhang_ itu, 'kan?"

"Dia bukan _Suho _sepertimu. Dia iblis gila" sungut Lay dan Su Ho terkekeh. Bagaimana jika Kris mendengar sungutan Lay tadi? Marah besar atau malah balas mengatai Lay? Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Su Ho tak dapat menahan tawanya. Dan akhirnya bablas juga tawanya itu.

"Tersenyum dan tertawa lah, _ge_. Aku lebih suka kau tersenyum seperti itu. Kau cantik" puji Lay. Kali ini Su Ho berhenti tertawa dan yang terjadi adalah pipinya bersemu kemerah-jinggaan. Su Ho memukul bahu Lay pelan. Lalu bergumam "Dasar picisan"

"Sudah, Lay. Kau harus tidur! Atau kutendang kau dari kamar dan tidurlah di ruang tengah" sinis Su Ho. Lay mendengus sebentar, lalu kembali tersenyum. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram pipi Su Ho pelan. Lalu menyambar bibir cherry Su Ho. Mengulumnya secara perlahan dan melepaskannya begitu Su Ho memukul-mukul dadanya.

"_Jaljayo, gege. Wo ai ni_" Lay berucap dengan senyuman manisnya. Menunjukkan dimple miliknya.

"_Wo.. ye ai ni, _Lay. Aku tidak salah kan?" Lay menggeleng. Keduanya tersenyum, kemudian mereka saling berpelukan dalam tidur mereka.

**THE END!**

**Happy Ending!**

**Yeay! XD**


End file.
